


Barhopping

by tveckling



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: He already knows whose steps is coming towards him without looking. Knows the gait, knows the heavy boots, knows the sheer aura of strength that's being projected. He's been hoping, fearing, dreading that this would happen, but now that it is all he does is stare down into his glass. It's almost empty; he pours more from the bottle next to his arm. It's getting empty, less than half left, and he decides he'll have to order a new one soon.He doesn't turn around, doesn't look. Simply drinks.





	Barhopping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sitting here half-drunk, so why not write Leon half-drunk and depressed lol

He already knows whose steps is coming towards him without looking. Knows the gait, knows the heavy boots, knows the sheer aura of strength that's being projected. He's been hoping, fearing, dreading that this would happen, but now that it is all he does is stare down into his glass. It's almost empty; he pours more from the bottle next to his arm. It's getting empty, less than half left, and he decides he'll have to order a new one soon.

He doesn't turn around, doesn't look. Simply drinks.

"Are you drinking again?"

Leon huffs in amusement, grinning down at his glass before taking another swig. "Are you really here, or have I actually drunk so much I've begun hallucinating? Because the real Captain Redfield wouldn't be in a bar nagging at a drunkard, he'd be taking care of the remainder of his team or the pretty little doctor. Check how they're doing, and such captain-y things."

Another swig.

"Come on. I heard you just walked away, so I thought I'd come find you. I was fearing I'd find you-"

"What, drinking my ass off?" Leon grins wide, knowing that he looks more like one of those apes before they tear someone's face off. But he finds he doesn't care. He still hasn't turned his head, is still staring straight ahead, even though in the corner of his eye he can see the outline of an arm leaned against the bar. He drinks some more. "Too bad, that's exactly what you got. And it's nothing you're gonna stop, unless you got some other disaster you're pulling me along on. In which case, you can just fuck off right away and save us both some headache because I am  _ done _ for today."

"I'm not- there's nothing. I'm just here for- for you."

"Lovely." 

There's a heavy sigh, and Leon stubbornly takes an equally heavy gulp. Refills the glass. As he puts the bottle back down a hand reaches out, rough fingers carefully wrapping themselves around his wrist. He stares at the hand, rather than the person it belongs to.

"Come on, talk to me. This isn't... I know this work can mess you up. I've  _ been there _ . I just want you to know, I'm- if you need to talk... I'm here."

"Why don't you go comfort the little doctor instead? She must have been traumatized, and I doubt she'd refuse the comfort of the big strong man who saved her. I'm sure she'd appreciate your nice words more than I do." Leon shakes off the hand and empties his glass, ignoring the burn of the alcohol—he's so drunk he barely notices it anyway—and quickly refills it. "Now, if you mind? I'm still actually on vacation, though I doubt it'll last for long once it's discovered I'm back in town. I need to get in as much drunkenness before then—and you're interrupting."

" _ Leon _ \- goddamnit, stop blowing me off like this. And look at me while we're talking to each other."

"I'd prefer not to. I want to maintain my good mood as long as I can."

Faster than Leon can react to—if he'd even thought to try—hands reach out to grab his shoulders and turn him bodily around, and once the room stops spinning he finds himself blinking at a frowning Chris. 

"Really, was that necessa-"

"Listen here. I know you're a good person. I know you're strong, that you care about the people in this world, and I know that seeing all that we do is tearing you down. But this is  _ not _ the solution. You need to stop this behavior before it goes too far."

For a second Leon just keeps blinking, his mind as numb as his body. Then he smiles, and he chuckles, and he gently removes Chris' hands from his shoulders. "You're a good person, Redfield. But you should direct your efforts to someone who might actually have use of it."

Chris frowns harder and steps closer. "You're not listening to wha-"

Before any more words can come out Leon moves, reaches up with viper-like speed and pulls Chris down to cover his mouth with his own.

The kiss is short, and Leon soon pushes Chris away again, snorting at the gaping mouth and wide eyes. He puts a hundred-dollar bill at the bar—not looking, not waiting, not caring that he left far too much money—and pushes himself from his seat, taking the bottle with him. Chris still stands frozen, staring at him, and Leon smiles lopsided at him. As he walks past he quickly pats the other man's shoulder. 

"Good chat. Don't make a habit of it, Redfield. You're better off staying with your own people."

As he walks he takes a swig from the bottle, letting the burn in his throat fill the numbness. He doesn't hear steps coming after him. He can't tell if he's relieved or disappointed.


End file.
